


Peace & War

by Pass1onAndH0pe



Series: Exploring Errortale [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Fatal Error, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass1onAndH0pe/pseuds/Pass1onAndH0pe
Summary: Sorry if this feels rushed. I tried my best!





	

"So! How about a story?" Blue started. Fate stared at him in confusion. Or, maybe he always looked confused? They had been standing around for a few minutes neither of them saying anything. Blue was used to awkward silences, but this had to stop.

"sto(ry)? why?"

"Uh, for you to get to know me better! Can't just go off looks alone." Blue hoped it would work. There was something about the other that put him off. It wasn't in his appearance or the way he spoke. Where they were, the way Fate seemed to look beyond this place, that's what was tipping him off. Like Blue had walked in on him in the middle of-

"i guess (guess) so." Fate flopped down on what could be perceived as the ground. Blue made himself comfortable a few feet away to give him space. At least his alternate was easily distracted.

"Right! Now, as you should know, I'm gonna be a member of the Royal Guard. I was training with Alphys, the head of the Royal Guard, one day in Waterfall...."

 

They had just finished sparring. Alphys was called to the Queen's castle to discuss an urgent matter. Sans decided to go home, maybe pick up a few groceries on the way. He passed by the area where Shyren lived when there was a roar out of nowhere.

Sans ducked down in time to dodge as a monster jumped over him. (aha! They were behind!) The monster turned and struck out at him with a weapon. Sans summoned a bone guard in time to deflect the blow. A flurry of attacks followed; whoever this monster was they were strong and fast (almost too quick to be kept up with!).

The skeleton monster could keep up, however. He watched and waited for an opening like Alphys had taught him. While he was doing that, Sans noticed something else. The monster's roars didn't sound like anger. Alphys roared in anger when things didn't go right, and these didn't sound similar. In fact, they sounded like whenever she would stub her toe on a chair.

Sans had to know the truth. When the monster was in position he summoned a cage of bones. Racing around on the inside, they were trapped. He walked over and waited for them to calm down. Quieter, quieter, until he could hear them panting for breath.

"Can you tell me where it hurts?" Sans asked. A foot stuck out between the cage bars. Somehow the monster had gotten a shard of crystal embedded deep within it.  
Using his bare hands, Sans tugged it out and applied a bandage. Upon dispelling the cage, the monster thanked him and apologized for attacking.

"It's alright! You were only in pain, it's understandable that you would do that. Now please, let's go get your foot checked out somewhere. You need to be careful!"

 

"And that is just _one_ of many legends about the I, the Sans-Sational Sans!" Blue concluded with an appropriate hand gesture. He looked over at Fate who had remained quiet.

"ah ( **hhh** ) that was (nice) nice."

"Tell me, Fate, do you have any stories?"

"stor(ies)? no, (no), nothing like that."

"Well, is there anything you do?"

Fate took a minute to process that. As Blue watched, his eyes flickered solid colors: blue to red, to red to blue, and back to their original pattern. The alternate stood and his eyes settled on red when he spoke.

"i'm looking (looking for **him** ) some **skel** (eton) in partic( **ic** )u **lar**." Fate reached up and removed the scarf from around his mouth displaying threads oozing from it. "code ( **codes need** ) to check ( **eck** ) yours."

Blue became confused and startled. Codes? He was speaking similar to how Error spoke about these "codes." Blue stood up and went on the defense. Fate appeared to be gearing up for an attack. What did Error say? Universes were made up of these codes? If it works like that then Blue's "code" shouldn't have anything to do with whoever Fate was looking for.

Before concluding anything, Fate whipped red threads at him. Blue dodged and hurled a few femurs his direction. They swerved off target. He had to be reasoned with.

"Fate! Please! I don't want to fight!" Dodge. Messy throw.

"stay st( **ill** ). won't **hurt** (hurt for **long** )." Another dodge. Another throw.

Blue weaved through the attacks getting closer and closer to Fate. What else could he say to calm him down? He thought back to when he first appeared here. Papyrus's smile on display inside a little square. Blue tucked and rolled figuring it was his best bet.

Fate held up a hand dripping in red threads. Blue was at his feet kneeling from the roll. They locked gazes and froze.

"Who are you looking for? Is it your brother?"

"my ( **brother** ) (ot **her** ) ( **er** )?" The word crackled out of his mouth. Fate's eyes faded to blue and he lowered his hand. The threads fell off it lifelessly. Blue felt a twinge of empathy for his alternate. He remembered how much Error was lashing because of a similar pain.

"Trust me, I understand how you feel. I miss Pap, too," he spoke in earnest. Blue stood up and held out his arms. Fate stared at the ground a few seconds then looked up at him.

"wha(at) are you (you there) doing?"

"Oh! This is, uh, a hug. I kind of expected you to need one."

"no (oh look)."

Blue resisted a sigh and decided to drop his arms. Not many huggers around here for him to impress. He thought about what next to do since Fate seemed to be feeling down. All of a sudden, the area they were in shuddered. Nothing moved, maybe it was in their imaginations? Looking around, the two tried to find the source.

"What is that?"

"don't (don't) know. never (er) happens."

A crash from above, or maybe below. Blue's senses fell out of balance. The grey flickered to dark grey, to a light grey, and kept changing. He stumbled on his feet as everything that shifted came to a stop.

"Fate? Fate are you-?"

The alternate had become possessed by the Fresh virus. Blue knew as soon as he saw the shades, the fashion sense, and recognized the wide smile.

"Fresh."

"that (thaaaat's) **Fresh_Hell** to (toodle-hoo) to you (you da man!)!"

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all; how did Fresh get here? Blue looked around and noticed a body whose outline looked similar to his own. He put his attention back on the Freshified Fate. Had Blue been followed here? Was he next?

"aw c'mon (c'mon man), don't look (swoosh!) like that (dat)."

"Heh, ah, look like what?" A shakey smile.

"like i'm gonna (comin' at you live!) get cha (get cha)."

Fresh reached up to adjust his shades. Blue saw the same purple haze he had seen earlier peek out from behind them. He didn't want this; he didn't want to be nice; he didn't feel like believing in being nice right now.

Blue worked himself up into almost releasing a scream when the lights went out.


End file.
